Taking time off
by Lone Wolf8
Summary: Back by popular demand! With only three day's till the release of Metroid Prime I've gone a bit off the deep end... >_> SAMUS MADE ME DO IT!!! O_O;;;
1. Chapter 1: Samus' day off

Author's Note.  
  
Lone wolf: HIYO! I return to the SuperSmashBros. Category once again! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Zelda: Goddess' help us.  
  
Lone wolf: Quiet Zelly I'm here to post my disclaimer and then say who all in the story and shtuff your just here to be more company so I don't have to worry about those dude outside my house who constantly try to drag me off to the funny farm.  
  
Zelda: Huh? o.0;  
  
Lone wolf: Nevermind! ^-^ On with the disclaimer thingy!  
  
Disclaimer Thingy: I don't own SSBM I'm not making profit from this story and I don't own any of the characters stages and or items mentioned in SSBM no body can sue me!  
  
Lone wolf: Also! I'm in this story! Yay! Oh and so are to of my fellow authors/friends the insane fangirls Angel Wolf Rinny and Shadow Tsunami.  
  
Zelda: Is there a doctor in the house?  
  
Dr. Mario: It's-a me! Doctor-a Mario!  
  
Lone wolf: AAAAH! ~ runs away ~  
  
Dr. Mario: .  
  
Zelda: Eh.. ^-^ On with the story.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Lonewolf (Henceforth known as LW): ~ lets out a sad sigh as he watches an anime ~  
  
Angel Wolf Rinny (Henceforth known as Rinny): ~ looks up from whatever she's doing ~ Whaz wrong?  
  
LW: Samus took the day off to get away from us authors and the other smashers.  
  
Shadow Tsunami (Henceforth. ah you know the rest. Tsu): So what?  
  
LW: So now I have to deal with you rabid fangirls by myself!  
  
Tsu & Rinny: ~ grin innocently ~  
  
LW: See! That's what I mean, you're insane! Both of you!  
  
Roy & Marth: ~ run into the room, wearing lipstick eyes shadow and other feminine make-ups ~  
  
Roy: Rinoa! Tsu!  
  
Marth: You shall pay!  
  
LW: o.0  
  
Marth & Roy: ~ see Lonewolf ~ Ack! ~ Both hide behind the window curtains so know one else has a chance to see them in this embarrassing situation ~  
  
Rinny: Hehehe, aren't they cute this way?  
  
LW: No. They're sickening.  
  
Tsu: Aaaaaw, they're adorable!  
  
Marth: I look like a clown!  
  
Roy: Know you look like one of those. uhm. Aw you know the people that dress up like other people?  
  
LW: Actors?  
  
Roy: No. Uhmmm. you know the guys that dress up like girls?  
  
Marth: Are you calling me a cross dresser!?  
  
Roy: Uhmmm. No? ^-^;  
  
Marth: -_-  
  
Rin & Tsu: Marth and Roy, Marth and Roy!  
  
LW: I'm doomed.  
  
Pichu: ~ waddles in carrying a can of Squeeze-e-cheese ~  
  
LW, Rin, & Tsu: ~ Stare at Pichu ~  
  
LW: Oh no.  
  
Marth: What? ~ Looks out from behind the curtain ~  
  
Pichu: Pi! ~ Begins shaking the can ~  
  
LW: Hit the deck!  
  
Rin & Tsu: ~ Dive to the ground ~  
  
Pichu: ~ Sprays squeeze-e-cheese all over the room ~  
  
Marth: ~ Gets blasted in the face with squeeze-e-cheese ~ Ack no! It's evil! ~ Rubs the cheese away to reveal that the vile canned greasiness can actually remove the make up ~ LW: Wow it really is Marth under all that gunk..  
  
Pichu: ~ Fires more cheese at Marth ~ Pichu!  
  
Marth: AH! ~ Rolls out of the way and hides behind Rinoa ~  
  
Rin: Marth-Ku! ~ Huggles Marth ~  
  
Marth: Gah can't breathe Rinoa-san!  
  
Rin: ~ Continues to huggle, ignoring his pleas ~  
  
Tsu: ~ Eats cheez-its while watching Pichu soak the entire room with squeeze-e-cheese ~  
  
Roy: Cheesy goodness! ~ Charges out from behind the curtain and tackles Tsu ~  
  
Tsu: No the cheesy power is mine!  
  
LW: ~ Looks to Tsu and Roy fighting then to Pichu squirting squeeze-e- cheese all over the room ~ Why me. I hate Cheez-its.  
  
Tsu & Roy: ~ Stop fighting, Roy is about to punch Tsu, Tsu has some how gotten a hold of the Sword of Seals ~ WHAT!?  
  
LW: Uhmmm. I said I uh. Love cheez-its! ^-^;  
  
Tsu & Roy: ~ glare suspiciously ~  
  
LW: ^-^;  
  
Rin: ~ Watches Tsu and Roy begin fighting again and then steals away the cheez-its they're fighting over ~  
  
Zelda: ~ walks in slowly and looks at Tsunami and Roy ~ Uh... What's with them?  
  
Roy and Tsu: ~ shout while fighting ~ CHEESY GOODNESS!  
  
Zelda: Uh. Okay. ~ shrugs and looks to Lonewolf ~ Anyway I wanted to know if we have any chocolate syrup. ~ looks to Pichu as he sprays layer after layer of squeeze-e-cheese on a wall ~  
  
LW: Ignore them. The chocolate syrup's in the fridge. Why do you want it?  
  
Zelda: ~ grins mischviously ~ Because Link and I are gonna play a little game.  
  
Everyone else in the room except Pichu [Who is shooting Squeeze-e-cheese into his mouth]: ~ stop what they're doing and stare at her for a minute ~  
  
Zelda: What?  
  
LW: Zel. I think I speak for everyone when I say. I could've gone my entire life without knowing that piece of information.  
  
Zelda: You asked!  
  
LW: You could've said it was "personal" you didn't' have to say all of THAT. o_o;  
  
Zelda: ~ mutters ~ -.-  
  
Tsu & Roy: ~ both stand and look around for their Cheez-Its ~  
  
Rin: ~ hides the Cheez-Its behind her back and whistles innocently ~  
  
LW: ~ watches the authoress' and Roy with apprehension ~ This is getting WAY to weird..  
  
Tsu: Whyeeeeeeee?  
  
LW: Uhm. ~ counts reasons on his fingers ~ You and Roy are fighting over cheese crackers, Zelda is getting really FREAKY ideas, Pichu is .~ stares at Pichu for a moment ~ Er. Pichu is shooting squeeze-e-cheese down the sink. And Rin is hiding the cheez-it's behind her back!  
  
Roy: Cheesy goodness!  
  
Tsu: Get her!  
  
Rin: Uh-oh.. Bye! ~ races off down the hall ~  
  
Zelda: ~ walks off to find Link now that she has retrieved the chocolate syrup ~  
  
LW: Oh great. I'm left to fend against a swordsman wearing a tiara and a rat armed with canned cheese.  
  
Marth: Hey! This Tiara was given to me by my sister! I wear it to honor her!  
  
LW: Suuuuuuuuure you do.  
  
Marth: ~ mutters, feeling insulted he walks off to some other spot somewhere ~  
  
LW: Wait! Marth don't' leave me! Pichu will fill my ears with cheese!  
  
Pichu: ~ looks up at Lonewolf with a mischievous yet some how innocent grin ~  
  
LW: Eh. Now Pichu don't do anything rash.  
  
Pichu: ~ shakes up the can of cheese ~ Pi.. ^.^  
  
LW: Crud. ~ tears out of the room ~ NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Pichu: ~ chases Lonewolf through the smash headquarters, occasionally firing shots of squeeze cheese ~  
  
LW: ~ yell's wildly as he flees from the psycho cheese loving rodent ~ No! I don't have insurance for cheese attacks!  
  
This strange little chase went on for hours with the small electric rodent ruthlessly pursuing the author until finally.  
  
Pichu: ~ having cornered Lonewolf he prepared to fire the can of cheese but when he pressed the nozzle the only result was a loud Fhwiiish as nothing but air emerged ~ O_O  
  
LW: Ahahahahaha!  
  
Pichu: Pi. Chu. ~ runs out of the room, dropping the squeeze-e-cheese can to the floor ~  
  
LW: ~ pursues Pichu down the hall towards the lounge ~ Come back here you choose shooting electric rodent!  
  
Lonewolf chased Pichu into the lounge where Rinoa, Tsunami, Marth, Roy, Link, Sheik/Zelda, and Fox were all sitting around playing Monopoly.  
  
Marth: ~ looks up from the board to stare at Lw and Pichu ~  
  
Roy: ~ takes the opportunity to move Marth's piece two spaces forward onto the Boardwalk. This causes Rin and Tsu to fall into uncontrollable giggle fits ~  
  
Pichu: Pichu! ~ leaps up onto Link's head and crawls under his hat ~  
  
Link: Hey what the!?  
  
LW: Link. Hold absolutely still. ~ creeping up behind the Hylian swords man ~  
  
Link: Uhmmm. O_o  
  
LW: Shhh! ~ in an Australian accent like The Crocodile Hunter's ~ Quiet mate, you'll scare it off.  
  
Link: o.o  
  
Pichu: ~ pokes his head out from underneath the hat and sees Lonewolf ~ Pi! ~ springs from Link's head, dragging the greet cap with him, and crawls under the couch ~  
  
Link: My hat!  
  
LW: My victim!  
  
Link & LW: ~ lunge at the couch and begin feeling around beneath it for Pichu ~  
  
Everyone else: ...... O_O Link: YOW! ~ yanks his hand out, and waves it in the air ~ The little rat bit me!  
  
Sheik: Must. Resist. Zelda. _o ~ twitches and then reluctantly lets Zelda take over ~  
  
Zelda: Linky! ~ pounces on her precious Hylian and kisses and strokes his wounded hand ~ My poor little Linky.  
  
Link: O_o;;  
  
Fox: ~ snorts ~ Hehe. 'Linky'  
  
Link: -_-;  
  
LW: OW! ~ jumps away from the couch, now holding his own hand ~ Stupid rat! _  
  
Fox: ~ falls over laughing at Lonewolf and Link ~  
  
Roy: ~ begins to snicker ~  
  
Marth: ~ elbows Roy in the ribs and whispers ~ Hush, he's an Author! He's got powers.. Freaky powers. O_O  
  
Roy: Really? Like pulling a bunny out of a hat? ^-^  
  
Marth: -_-;  
  
LW: ~ glares at fox and then takes out a writing pad and begins to right ~  
  
Fox's orange fur turns neon green and the little white spots turn bright yellow.  
  
Fox: ~ notices his sudden fur color change ~ Hey what the!?!  
  
LW: ~ smirks ~ Serves ya right!  
  
Fox: Why you furless little... ~ trails off grumbling ~  
  
LW: Little? ~ gets up off the floor and towers over fox ~ That's a pretty cocky comment coming from someone who's four feet tall!  
  
Fox: ~ jumps up ~ I'm four foot five you witless hack!  
  
LW: HACK!?  
  
Tsu: Uh-ooooooh...  
  
Rin: This won't end well. o_o  
  
Roy: Shh! It's just getting good! ^_^  
  
LW: I'll show you who's a witless hack! Fox: ~ jumps back and does his cocky taunt ~ C'mon!  
  
LW: You ask for it neon boy!  
  
Fox: Neon bo-.. Oh riiiiight the green fur. ^-^;  
  
LW: HIYA! ~ karate kicks fox ~  
  
Fox: ~ goes flying across the room and smashes into a book shelf ~ X.x  
  
LW: Hah!  
  
Marth: Ouch... That must've hurt.  
  
LW: He deserved it.  
  
Zelda: No he didn't.  
  
LW: Did so!  
  
Zelda: Fine. He deserved it. -_-  
  
LW: ^-^  
  
Tsu: ~ whispers to Rin ~ Remind me, not to get on his bad side.  
  
Rin: Only if you remind me of the same thing. o_o;  
  
Pichu: ~ peeps out from under the couch ~ Pi?  
  
Link: Gimme my hat! ~ Lunges at Pichu ~  
  
Pi: O_O ~ throws the green hat at Link and then dives back under the couch ~  
  
Link: My hat! ~ jams his hat back on his head ~ ^_^  
  
Rin: Technically isn't that a sock?  
  
Link: It's a HAT! _  
  
Rin: ~ cough ~ Sock! ~ cough ~  
  
Link: It's a HAT!  
  
Rin: Suuuuuure it is..  
  
Link: ~ sighs and grumbles ~  
  
At this moment the lean green plumbing machine, also known as Luigi, came shooting into the room via his green missile attack. HE flew over the occupant's heads and smashed into a wall. This action was accompanied by Luigi shouting.  
  
Luigi: WEEEEEEEEEEEE- OW! ~ slams into the wall ~ Mama-Mia. x.x  
  
Everyone except Luigi: O_o;  
  
Pichu: ~ peeps out from under the couch and makes a break for the door ~  
  
LW: Hey! Get back here you little rat! ~ chases Pichu out the door into the hall ~  
  
Marth: They're at it again.  
  
Roy: Samus should go on vacation more often. He's funny when she's not around!  
  
Marth: Aiya.  
  
Roy: ^-^  
  
Pichu: Piiiiiiiiiiii! ~ runs through the halls, panic stricken, with an insane and homicidal author chasing him ~  
  
LW: ~ Chases Pichu into the Lobby ~ I'll teach you to shoot cheese at authors!!! ~ lunges and tackles the little pokemon, pinning him to the ground ~  
  
The front door opened with a low creak. Pichu and Lonewolf looked up. The author had a fist raised to smack Pichu. Pichu himself was about to use an electric attack in hopes of escape.  
  
Samus: ~ stands in the door way, staring at them in surprise, (I think it's surprise. under that helmet it's hard to tell. ) ~ What the hell is going on?..  
  
LW: Sammy! ~ leaps off Pichu and tackles the bounty hunter to the ground ~ The stupid rat got his hands on a can of squeeze-e-cheese!  
  
Samus: ... So?.. Oh and get the hell off of me.  
  
LW: ~ hops off of her ~ Sorry.. But he squirted all us authors with cheese!.. And the Living room is all orange and squishy cause of the stuff!  
  
Samus: I leave you alone for a single day and you go insane?.. -_-  
  
LW: Uhm. Yes? ^-^  
  
Samus: ~ turns to Pichu ~ Get outta here.  
  
Pichu: ~ nods gratefully and runs off, stage left ~  
  
LW: Wait! I haven't beaten him up yet!  
  
Samus: The only one around here that is gonna be beaten up is you.  
  
LW: Me!? Why me?... O_O  
  
Samus: Because it's the only way you'll become you're normal sane self again.  
  
LW: No it's not! O_O  
  
Samus: Oh I'm sorry, my suits having a bit of trouble. Can't hear a word you're saying.  
  
LW: Samus I'm fine! See? No more insane author. I'll be good, I swear!  
  
Samus: ~ cocks her arm cannon and begins powering up a plasma shot ~  
  
LW: Eep..  
  
A loud bang echoed through the halls for all to here. In the Lounge Marth looked up from the monopoly board.  
  
Marth: Sounds like Samus is back.  
  
Roy: Good, two insane authors are enough.  
  
Tsu & Rin: HEY!  
  
Marth: Uh-oh.  
  
Roy: Yipes..  
  
Tsu & Rin: Advance on the two swordsmen.  
  
And thus ends another day at the Smashers headquarters. Everything is back to normal.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Marth: Back to normal!? Rin beat me up!  
  
Rin: Yeah well that's common.  
  
Marth: Well. Tsunami beat Roy up!  
  
Tsu: That's common too.  
  
Rin: I know something un-common! Samus beat Lonewolf up! ^-^  
  
LW: ~ glares at Rin and hands her a pin ~ Just be quiet and sign my cast. -_- 


	2. Chapter 2: Three more days til Metroid P...

A.N.  
  
LW: AHAHAHAHA!  
  
Samus: -_- Don't mind him folks, he's gone insane waiting for my new game to come out.  
  
LW: I have not!  
  
Samus: Shut up, I'm talking.  
  
LW: Oops. ^_^;  
  
Samus: Now then as I was saying-  
  
LW: SAMMY! The fan! O_O  
  
Samus: -_- .What about the fan Lonewolf?  
  
LW: ~ watches the ceiling fan ~ It keeps twirling and twirling and twirling..  
  
Samus: Son of a. Grrr. Okay just go read the next chapter. _  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
LW: YAAAAAAAAAY! JUST THREE MORE DAYS!  
  
Rin: Until what? o.o;;  
  
LW: Until what!?! O_O  
  
Rin: Uhm. yeah?.  
  
LW: METROID PRIME THAT'S WHAT!  
  
Rin: Oh.... ~ blink, blink ~  
  
LW: o.0;; ... Samus' new game?..  
  
Rin: .. She is gonna be in a new game?.. When?  
  
LW: O_O ~ falls over anime style, twitching ~  
  
Rin: ^-^;  
  
LW: ~ sits up and rubs his head ~ How can you not know!?!?!  
  
Marth: Because he obsession with me keeps her mind occupied 24/7. -_-  
  
Rin: Hai! ^_^  
  
LW: -_-  
  
Tsu: What's going on?.  
  
LW: TSU!! She doesn't know about Metroid Prime!  
  
Tsu: Metroid wha?..  
  
LW: O_____O AH! ~ falls anime style again, twitching repeatedly ~  
  
Samus: Lonewolf chill out.  
  
LW: But Sammy, they dun know about your game!!!!  
  
Samus: And your point is?..  
  
LW: Uhm.... ~ blinks slowly ~ Hold on I'll think of it!..  
  
Samus: Oh brother..  
  
LW: AH! I remember!.. Oh wait no that was the reason why I hate Linguini..  
  
Rin: You hate Luigi?  
  
LW: I said Linguini!  
  
Rin: Sounded like Luigi.  
  
Tsu: ~ nods in agreement ~  
  
LW: Sammy. They're confusing meeeeeeee! @_@  
  
Samus: Good.  
  
LW: !!!  
  
Samus: ~ polishes her visor ~  
  
LW: X.x  
  
Rin & Tsu: ~ snicker at Lonewolf's confusion ~  
  
LW: Some friends you two are...  
  
Rin & Tsu: ~ have little glowing halo thingies over their heads ~  
  
Marth: * cough * fakers * cough *  
  
Rin: What was that Marthy?  
  
Marth: Nothing Rinoa-san. ^-^;;  
  
LW: I'm so confused.  
  
Roy: I'm confused all the time! ^_^  
  
Tsu: ROY! ^___^ ~ pounce ~  
  
Roy: Eep! O_O Hello Tsunami. o.o;  
  
Tsu: Hi!  
  
Roy:. o.0  
  
LW: ~ whispers ~ I'm surrounded by psychos.  
  
Rin: Bouncy bouncy bouncy! ~ bounces off the walls ~  
  
Samus: I'm leaving. -_- ~ heads for the door ~  
  
LW: NO! ~ clings to Samus' legs ~ You can't leave me with insane fangirls!  
  
Samus: Why not?  
  
LW: Because if I go insane to it'll mean I won't be able to make you the star of anymore of my SSBM stories!  
  
Samus: .Hmm.. Good point. OH well the new Metroid games will get me a whole new set of fans.  
  
LW: SAMMY!!! _  
  
Samus: What now?  
  
LW: Don't leave MEEEEE!! O_O  
  
Samus: ~ grumbles and mutters ~ Oh fine. I'll stay.. -_-  
  
LW: Yay! ^-^  
  
Samus: I'm going soft.. -.-  
  
Roy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ~ runs past Samus and Lonewolf, chased by Tsunami ~  
  
Tsu: Get back here Roy!  
  
Roy: NO! If you keep hugging me I'll die from lack of oxygen!  
  
Rin: Say what? o.o;  
  
Marth: -.- ~ hands Rin a book about the human body ~  
  
Rin: Oh pictures! ^_^  
  
Marth: Yes. pictures. -_-  
  
Rin: Pretteeeeey.  
  
LW: ~ whispers to Samus ~ SEE!. She's insane.  
  
Samus: And you're not?  
  
LW: Not at all! ^_^  
  
Samus: Metroid Prime.  
  
LW: Huh!? WHERE!?!  
  
Samus: HAH!  
  
LW: Sammy I have an Idea!  
  
Samus: uh-oh. o.o;  
  
LW: We're gonna hunt down the truck delivering the copies of Metroid Prime to local retailers and then I'll get my copy before everyone else!  
  
Samus: Uh.. Whoa now back up.  
  
LW: No time to back up! Let's GO! ~ Grabs Samus and drags her out of the Smasher HQ ~  
  
Samus: X.x  
  
Rin: Where'd they say they were going?  
  
Tsu: To find some truck or something. Who cares! ^_^ ~ Huggles Roy ~  
  
Rin: ~ tackles Marth and huggles him ~  
  
Roy & Marth: We're doomed..  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Samus: Right. Okay so maybe mentioning my new game to him wasn't such a good idea under the circumstances.  
  
Marth: Gee do you think!?!  
  
Samus: Watch it Tiara boy!  
  
Marth: IT WAS A GIFT! _  
  
Roy: From who?  
  
Marth: I told you in the last chapter! _  
  
Lonewolf: Review please! ^___^ 


End file.
